Bob-omb Battlefield
Bob-Omb Battlefield is the first picture of the game Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS. It requires no stars to be collected for entry, thus it is the only course Mario can enter at the beginning of the game. Super Mario 64 Once you have entered the castle, the course is on the left hand side, and is the only axcessible level to play until you have collected at least one Power Star from the enemies guarding them. This level is made up of grassy plains, a big mountain and some bridges. There is no real hardships along the way, so this course should not prove to difficult for most players. The enemies in this level are Goombas, a Koopa, Bob-ombs and a big Chain Chomp. Basically no really dangerous falls are possible either, making this a perfect place to explore, getting to know the gameplay a little better for beginners, or simply collecting enough stars to explore a bit deeper in the game, before leaving the area. Star 1: Big Bob-omb on the Summit To collect the first star of the game Mario needs to scale the mountain and defeat King Bob-Omb in a man-to-bomb fight. The object of the course is to get behind him, and lift him up, slamming him to the ground three times. After doing so, he will grant Mario his first star, and he is ready to explore some of the other worlds in the castle, unless one would preferr to stay in the somewhat safe environment of the Bob-Omb Battlefield for yet another couple of stars. A good thing to think about is that throwing the King off the mountain will not inflict damage on him, and Mario will have ran around chasing him for nothing. Slam him to the ground on top of the mountain instead. Star 2: Footrace with Koopa the Quick Once Mario has defeated the Big Bob-omb, he is able to have a go at Koopa the Quick. He will challenge Mario to a race, to the top of the summit. Talk to him to start the race, and head of. Winning the race will grant Mario another star, but the use of the Wing Cap or the cannons will have him accusing Mario of cheating, and the race will have to be done again. However shortcuts are allowed in this race. Star 3: Shoot to the Island in the Sky This is the third challenge in Bob-Omb battlefield, and requires that Mario try out the cannons for the first time. Speaking to any of the pink Bob-omb's in the field opens up the hatches that cover the cannons, and then Mario is able to climb down, aim himself anywhere he wants to, and blast off into the sky. The objective is to get to the big floating island in the sky, and collect the star that sits there in a yellow ! Block. Star 4: Find the 8 Red Coins After getting this far, Mario now has to find the eight red coins spread all over the course. Considering this is the first level of the game, there is'nt much trick to getting the coins. Simple running around should be enough to help Mario get the coins he needs. And a quick blast from the cannon to the island in the sky. Star 5: Mario Wings to the Sky After getting the Wing Cap from the hidden level in the hallway the player needs to do here is don the Wing cap, get to the island in the sky, and get into the cannon. The player needs to fly through the centre of each ring of coins, which is harder than it seems. Star 6: Behind Chain Chomp's Gate This is the sixth star in the Bob-Omb Battlefield, and it's one of the easier ones to get. If the player frees the chain chomp, they will get unexpected help in getting this star. 100 Coin Star There are many coins in the sky, which can be accessed from the floating island. The 8 Red Coins are useful to collect as well; and many Goombas and Bob-ombs are walking about. Running around the wooden posts near the 8 Red Coin star yield 5 coins each as well. Super Mario 64 DS differences In Super Mario 64 DS, the field has different levels and has been redesigned. When you enter the battlefield for the first time, there are two Bob-omb buddies standing there with the Bob-omb buddy cannon (each team has only one). It is firing out water balloons. Everytime thereafter, you can use that cannon to blast yourself around the battlefield. Run down the path and you will see two Goombas and a bridge over a pit. The only way to get up from the pit is by way of a lift. On the other side of the bridge there is a large meadow which, in the first level, has water balloons (from the bob-ombs) bouncing around. In a later level, a Chain Chomp is running around. In any other level than that one, the Chain Chomp will be attached to a stump with a metal gate behind it. Move on and there will be a bridge that dumps you off. Go along and you will pass through a field with many Bob-ombs and see a gate. Through that gate is a winding trail up the mountain with iron balls falling around. On the way up you will see the Bob-omb's cannon. At the top, the Big Bob-omb is there in two levels. Star 1: Big Bob-omb on the Summit The method for defeating the big bob-omb is different. He can only be defeated by throwing his bob-omb minions back at him. Star 2: Footrace with Koopa the quick There are no differences. Star 3: 5 silver stars! An entirely different star to the original game. Similar in concept to the 8 red coins missions, only with 5 silver stars instead. Silver stars can be dropped if the player is damaged by an enemy, unlike red coins. In the original game, this star is replaced with the star "shoot to the island in the sky". category:Super Mario 64 levels Category:Locations Category:Super Mario 64